El regreso del pasado
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Claire se encuentra trabajando en el museo de París: Louvre. Hasta que llega una sombra del pasado a interrumpir su vida ordinaria. Ellos dos se conocieron en la isla Rockford, y se vuelven a reencontrar después de tantos años.
1. Recuerdos de un pasado

_**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. La verdad me sentía inspirada desde hace mucho tiempo. Es mi primer Weskerfield y el último creo. Aunque estoy haciendo otro, pero no le veo fin. **_

_**Claire Refield, Albert Wesker y demás son de CAPCOM-RESIDENT EVIL.**_

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Recuerdos de un pasado**

Louvre Museum 12:00 a.m. París, Francia.

Claire Redfield se encontraba caminando por los obscuros pasillos del museo Louvre que fue creado en el año 1741 por un antiguo señor que no recordaba en ese instante su nombre, pero ella se encontraba mirando las obras más famosas que se estaban albergadas ahí en ese lugar; entre ellas estaba _La mona lisa._ Quien era tan bella igual que una flor con esa sonrisa misteriosa fue pintada por el famoso pintor su ídolo, claro. Leonardo Da Vinci: Pintor, escultor, inventor, etcétera.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa mirando esa belleza, sus pensamientos viajaron por todo el lugar recordando cada momento. Desde que terminó la carrera de Artes Visuales se fue a París a buscar trabajo en el museo de Louvre ese gran lugar que alberga muchas obras desde esculturas hasta pinturas de la época antigua hasta contemporánea.

Ella siguió mirándola; en sus ojos había un brillo de soledad, alguien que no fue amado o sí, alguien que amó, pero murió, pero además esa sonrisa misteriosa. Muchos trataban de averiguar el porqué de esa mueca. Hasta Claire dudó mucho de su origen.

_Que linda es, espero yo poder hacerlo algún día, pero en que pienso, estudié Artes para terminar reparando esta hermosura de pieza. Además estoy divagando por la forma de sus ojos si son tristes, felices, etc. Debería seguir mirando hacia las demás piezas, tengo trabajo y aquí estoy parada como un hongo._

Ahora se encontraba trabajando en ese museo como la que reparaba las obras de arte, tenía fama, todo, pero algo le faltaba en su vida era su caballero de las gafas obscuras: Albert Wesker.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas, desde que se conocieron por primera vez en la isla Rockford cuando la secuestró para obligar a su hermano a pelear contra él, sentir su tacto, su aroma de caballero, sintió miles de sensaciones al estar con él.

Intentó desvanecer esos recuerdos que más le dolían. El capitán del escuadrón de policía en el que trabajaba su hermano un terrible traidor, no lo podía creer. Además secuestrarla en una isla para atraer a su hermano es peor. Cuando lo conoció en la isla se veía majestuoso, pero con malas intenciones. Sacudió su cabeza para terminar esos pensamientos que la traían sufriendo; ella era muy fuerte así que no se iba a dejar doblegar por algo del pasado.

Después de los acontecimientos de la Isla Rockford se fue a trabajar en una oficina en _Terra Save_ por el resto de sus días, pero hubo un incidente en el aeropuerto y con un viejo conocido al caballero de cabellos blancos y gafas elegantes quien trabajaba para Umbrella, pero ahora estaba aquí en la obscuridad de un museo gracias a su hermano.

Los ojos de ella se posaron hacia otra pintura que estaba al fondo del pasillo para ir analizarlo antes de irse a su departamento, ya que, ella vivía a dos cuadras del museo, pero casi no iba a su casa por quedarse a reparar las obras de arte del museo que se estaban deteriorando por el paso de los años, sin embargo la paga no era mala, tenía una cantidad para sobrevivir, eso es lo que necesitaba.

_Ahora necesito ver esta para saber si necesita restaurarse un poco… oh vaya siempre tan trabajadora no. Mi hermano siempre decía que era muy obsesiva últimamente, pero mínimo estoy cumpliendo una parte del trato ''no meterme en problemas'' según él._

Chris la iba ver a su trabajo porque siempre se encontraba dentro restaurando una escultura o una pintura de óleo. Nunca tenía tiempo para ella, por eso Chris le decía que era una obsesiva del trabajo, y siempre se terminaban peleando por algo insignificante. No era obsesión lo que trataba era de escaparse de la realidad por un momento. Además su hermano mayor la obligó a salirse de _Terra Save_ para protegerla de sus enemigos especialmente de Albert Wesker, ese maldito que la había hecho un conejillo de indias para usarla en contra de su hermano.

Ella por su parte siempre se negó a salirse, pero la obligó ¿Por qué? Por protegerla es la respuesta de su Chris Redfield hacia ella. Es mucho más difícil de convencer como siempre es un hermano muy sobre protector.

Todas las noches se encontraba paseando por el museo, ya que tenía la llave de este. Aunque le gustaba este trabajo, Claire extrañaba su antiguo trabajo en una oficina de _Terra Save_, pero más anhelaba era matar zombis de nuevo aunque en su interior existía la pesadilla de la antigua ciudad de Raccon City en sus sueños.

―Vaya, eres la tercera pintura que tengo que restaurar ¿no?―murmuró anotando en su cuaderno de las cosas que tenía que hacer mañana en la mañana. ―Espero que no me des problemas como la otra, y…

―Sí, esa tienes que restaurar ―se escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Claire se sobresaltó.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó sin voltearse, y pensó―: _Mierda, no tengo ninguna arma conmigo._

Claire se giró poco a poco en sus talones para ver a la persona que le había hablado a sus espaldas, pero no vio a nadie. Ella se había sentido extraña porque la presencia de esa persona se le hacía conocida, es decir, la vibra que había arrojado en esos instantes. Su corazón se había acelerado, y eso la inquietó mucho. Redfield tenía esa sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero lo ignoró como todo un Redfield igual que su hermano Chris, eso así que Leon se asustará y se molestará por cada decisión que tenía siempre.

Gracias a todas esas decisiones había salvado a la pequeña Sherry de una muerte segura de ser matada por su padre transformado en G por los efectos de G-Virus que según Leon le había dicho es por eso que Ada Wong murió y gracias a eso murieron todas las personas de Racoon City.

_Debería dormir más, debo estar cansada, el cansancio me provocó que viera cosas e hizo que me imaginará que me hablan a mis espaldas será mejor que me vaya, ya. Porque a lo mejor terminó platicando con el David; que está bien guapo por cierto. Esta como Albert…_

Se detuvo en seco, ¿por qué había tenido ese pensamiento? Será que se había enamorado de ese bastardo que causo daño a su hermano y compañeros. Claire estaba confundida, ¿a qué se debe esos sentimientos? Esas preguntas las tenía en su cabeza constantemente.

Entonces terminó de razonar miró a su derecha viendo una pintura de un tirano mandando a sus solados atacar al pueblo porque no quería una rebelión contra él, recordó a Umbrella que mando a matar a toda una ciudad e isla por un maldito virus que se escapó de los laboratorios subterráneos, matando a todos los inocentes que vivían en ese lugar. Ella sentía mucho despreció por esa corporación que por culpa de Umbrella y sus científicos todos sus seres queridos habían muerto; en esta reflexión se incluyó su amigo Steve quien conoció en la isla.

Claire suspiró con tristeza cuanto anhelaba que todo fuera como antes, es decir, antes de la llegada de Umbrella Corp. en sus vidas, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para irse a su oficina, guardar todo e irse del museo lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

_Me tomaré un baño tranquilizador y cenaré un buen baguette en mi restaurante favorito con Francesco mi nuevo amigo. Aunque me agrada mucho. Debería llamar a Chris primero para decirle que estaré en casa mañana porque no me toca trabajar… salir y conocer Europa._

Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con alguien que hizo que ella se pusiera pálida, y se mordiera el labio inferior como siempre lo hacía. Claire se había asustado tanto que dejo caer la libreta donde apuntó las obras que tenía que clasificar y restaurar que sostenía en sus manos, esta cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en el piso.

* * *

_**Es mi primer WeskerField es el primer capítulo.**_

**_¿Quién se habrá encontrado?_**

**_¿Quién había hablado en sus espaldas?_**

**_Música que ayudó a inspirarme: Opera N2-Vitas para todo el capítulo xD_**


	2. Obras y peleas

_**Hola, pequeñuelos, muchas gracias por los reviews, ahorita les contestó por via MP o por aquí, pero cómo los que me escribieron fueron GUEST. Les contestó por aquí. Nah, a todos les contestó por aquí. La verdad se me hace más fácil por aquí que por mp xD**_

_**La verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo esta pareja. Enserio, nunca había escrito de ella.**_

_**AVISO: Los que siguen ANTES DE SER UN DIOS (WESKERTINE) Se tardará un poco en salir el capítulo porque tengo que terminarlo. No se desesperen ya lo continuaré, no prometo nada.**_

_**DESCLAIMER: Claire Refield, Albert Wesker y demás son de CAPCOM-RESIDENT EVIL.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Obras y peleas**

Entre las sombras se encontraba un hombre con traje obscuro de gran porte, paseaba con paso altivo, y para complementar su vestimenta traía unas gafas obscuras. Iba caminado por los obscuros pasillos del museo, pasó por un gran ventanal por donde entraba un rayo de luz pálida, blanca como la nieve de la luna que al reflejarse en su rostro se detuvo para observarla con atención.

Él ya llevaba mucho buscando venganza hacia la persona que le había herido su orgullo, sus planes, todo. Al seguir mirando la luna su mente divago por varios sucesos del pasado que había hecho que su estado mental divagara por recuerdos que jamás quería volver a recordar como la derrota en la mansión todo lo había planeado desde tiempo atrás para que idiotas e inferiores arruinaran todo.

Seguía sin entender.

¿Qué es lo que pasó?

¿Por qué todo salió mal?

Será que el destino lo había hecho esa mala jugada, ahora cobrar venganza era su prioridad. Aunque lo pagué las personas más indeseadas de esta vida. Cuando la conoció la utilizó para atraer al estúpido de su hermano, ahora la busca para hacer lo mismo: hacer sufrir aquellas personas que lo habían retado.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, dejó de mirar la luna, y siguió su camino hacia el lugar que tenía que ir: la oficina de la pelirroja.

_Se alegrará verme la hermanita pequeña de Chris, hasta intentará todo lo posible de darme una buena bienvenida. Es hora que mi venganza de frutos._

Siguió con su camino, dio vuelta por un pasillo que estaba iluminado por los rayos de luna, y se detuvo al ver una pintura de una mujer blanca como la nieve descubierta del torso, la vestimenta era una toga, pero se la había quitado dejando cubierta la parte del pubis, estaba descalza y ella se encontraba rodeada de ángeles. Ella los miraba con inocencia. Los ángeles estaban jugando a su alrededor.

El caballero lo miró con mucha atención el nombre de la pintura esta se llamaba "_Amores", _pero no tenía un autor, él leyó las características del cuadro_ óleo/tela. 40x32'5 cm. S. XVIII. _Él sonrió, se imaginó él con sus seres perfectos alrededor de él. El gobernando hacia todos los seres inferiores.

Observó muchos cuadros de autores famosos como: Picasso, Van Gogh y Mignard Pierre. Este último era francés, rio con ironía, era obvio que tienen obras francesas, estaban en París.

_Esos franceses y sus obras románticas, ¿Por qué no ponen cosas de poder como una tiranía o algo así? Debería seguir mi camino y no estar pensando con estupideces._

Los pasos de él se escuchaban en los rincones del museo, era un tipo de melodía para sus oídos. La soledad que tenía le pegaba bien porque podía hacer lo que quisiera; podía matar a la hermanita de su 'subordinado' en la silenciosa noche.

Dobló la esquina para pasar por la Gioconda, es decir la Monalisa, es cuando la ve ahí viéndola era Claire Redfield la hermana menor de Chris. Ella estaba anotando en una libretita, que para su punto de vista era para repararlas o darles mantenimiento. Terminó de anotar cuando se queda viendo la obra, ella tenía el ceño fruncido como analizándola; haciendo un mar de pensamientos.

Entonces se acercó a unos cuantos metros de ella para observarla tenía su melena completamente roja. Cuando la conoció lo tenía realmente corto, pero se lo había teñido porque ese color representaba su valor y perseverancia para lograr sus objetivos.

―Sí tienes que restaurarla ―dijo a lo lejos de Claire. Ella se había sobresaltado porque no había nadie. Claro que había alguien, pero se encontraba oculto en la obscuridad.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó mirando hacia los lados, pero nadie respondió.

Claire se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado a ver otra obra, pero se percató que no le reconoció la voz. Comenzó a caminar sin hacer ruido, esa costumbre la tenía desde que estaba en la RPD así era su forma de sorprender a sus ex subordinados cuando dormían, jugaban o se encontraban platicando de un tema que no era relacionado a su profesión.

_Chiquilla estúpida, cómo que la estupidez se hereda. Es igual que su hermano. Será mejor que llegue antes que ella la quiero sorprender._

Los pasos eran sigilosos pero rápidos, hasta que dio la vuelta en otro pasillo y ahí estaba su oficina enfrente de él había una puerta de caoba color café claro en esta había un gran letrero bañado en oro con su nombre. Abrió la puerta y entró para esperar a su víctima.

* * *

Los ojos de Claire estaban desorbitados, no sé imaginaba que la persona que estaba parada enfrente de ella era el mismísimo Albert Wesker la persona que le causó daño a su familia. Él traía su traje de media noche con una gabardina obscura igual que sus botas largas de cuero.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido; se había quedado muda. Él al notar eso, sonrió con malicia, porque eso siempre provocaba esa reacción en todas las mujeres. Caminó con paso elegante para encararla, pero ella se había hecho para atrás, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella.

―Es bueno volverte a ver, Dearheart ―susurró colocando sus manos en su espalda―. Los años no pasan en ti…

―Wesker ―susurró al fin después de una larga pausa―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine… por un asunto contigo ―respondió quitando esa sonrisa maliciosa para optar por su semblante frío de siempre―. Es decir, algo pendiente quedo en la isla…

_Será mejor que intente buscar algo con que defenderme porque si no este hombre me matará, no puedo llamar a nadie porque los arriesgaría, y no quiero meter en líos a Leon, ni a Chris…_

Wesker se posó enfrente de una pintura que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la oficina de Claire. La pintura que él observaba era de un barco en medio del mar en dónde se veía en el cielo se vía un sol ya casi metiéndose en el mismo, era un anochecer, estaba realmente casi obscuras, pero aún se veía el cielo.

Mientras él estaba distraído abrió rápidamente el cajón para buscar algo con que defenderse, pero no había nada. Todo lo tenía en su taller de restauración. Maldijo por debajo.

―Exquisita pintura ―comentó mirando la pintura que se encontraba en la oficina de Claire. Esta se encontraba junto a la puerta del lugar. Ella se sentía con la necesidad de huir―. Es bueno que estés aquí.

―Vete de aquí, Wesker ―susurró buscando con la mano algo con que defenderse, se sentía demasiado nerviosa porque temía que él le hiciera algo malo para atraer a su hermano.

_¿Por qué no encuentro algo con filo? O ¿Por qué siempre tengo todo en el taller de restauración? Dios, ¿Qué hago? No me gusta esta situación, siento que si lo sabe Chris es capaz de meterme en la BSSA toda la vida ya quiero oír la voz de mi hermano: "¡Te lo dije, por qué nunca me haces caso, eh!" No, no, ahora que hago, tengo que hacer algo rápido sin involucrar a mi hermano. Sí, encontré un cuchillo, con razón no lo encontraba, pues aquí lo dejé._

Albert Wesker se encontraba mirando todavía la pintura dándole la espalda a Claire, ella corrió hacía Wesker, pero él se percató del movimiento de Claire se lanzó contra ella haciendo que quedará pegada en la pared.

Albert, tomó su mano donde con el que sostenía el cuchillo quitándoselo e intentó someterla a la fuerza. Claire no se dejaba así que intentó todo lo posible, pero Albert era mucho más fuerte.

Todo se encontraba perdido.

―Crees, que vas a poder conmigo ―susurró a su oído―. Una simple mortal no puede…

― ¡Suéltame! ―gritó con dolor, realmente la estaba lastimando― ¡Por favor!

Él cada vez la acorralaba en la pared. Sus ojos brillaban a través de las gafas de sol, era de un color rojo furioso.

―Tú, no me podrás vencer. Ni siquiera tu hermano ―Al pronunciar a su hermano, Claire se puso pálida, el rubio de los ojos carmín le había dado en su punto débil: Su preciado hermano Chris Redfield―. Te gustará verlo morir, enfrente de ti.

Al decir eso, Wesker la suelta dejándola sentada en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos, le salieron lágrimas de impotencia. Él le toma el mentón a Claire para hacerla mirarlo.

Estaba conmocionada. Ella no quería que su hermano muriera, no pronunció ninguna palabra; pero Wesker la miró como un gusano.

―Sí, tú no quieres que tu hermano muera, harás lo que yo te diga ¿entendido?

Seguía sin hablar, entonces su mirada cambió a una mirada furiosa se levantó como un resorte e intento golpearlo de nuevo. La detuvo con un golpe en la cara que la arrojó hacia su escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad. Tenía un corte en la cara, en su labio posterior, tenía dolor de espalda y cabeza.

La tomó del cuello.

La iba a matar, pero Albert Wesker comenzó apretárselo. Él sonreía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Este momento le había recordado muchos sucesos como su encuentro con Chris que lo tenía en esa misma situación.

―Esto me recuerda la Isla Rockford. Es cuando a tu hermano lo tenía de la misma manera.

―Por favor ―suplicó tratando de soltarse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada de su cuello.

―Harás lo que yo diga.

_Pobre Chris. Se va a quedar sin hermana. Ya quiero verlo llorar ante su tumba… esta sería la venganza perfecta, pero no por ahora. La tengo que utilizar a mi favor para poder manipular a su hermano, espero que ella lo quiera hacer a las buenas, sino a las malas. Aunque me gusta la segunda opción. La verdad soy un caballero, pero esta chiquilla me saca de mis casillas._

―Por favor ―seguía suplicando. Se estaba poniendo morada. Su respiración cada vez era lenta.

Seguía estrangulándola cuando de repente se escucha voces de personas alarmadas por el escándalo que se había hecho. Los guardias de seguridad corrían hacia ellos, por lo tanto era su pauta para irse ya.

La suelta dejándola en Shock aterrorizada junto a la pared con lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de irse le dijo a Claire qué pensará en su propuesta y que volverá por ella para hacerla su aliada. Si no regresaría después para terminar este pendiente que tenían los dos.

Se marchó del lugar corriendo. Él desapareció entre las sombras como siempre lo hacía como un gato negro desapareciendo por un sucio callejón de la ciudad de París.

Los guardias llegaron, y la vieron con la mirada perdida. Le preguntaron que como se sentía, ella sólo se levantó sin tomar su bolso y salió de ahí sin hacer caso de los demás.

* * *

_**Es mi primer WeskerField es el segundo capítulo.**_

**_¿Aceptará su propuesta?_**

**_¿Podrá vivir tranquila después de esto?_**

**_¿Regresará Wesker?_**

**_Música que ayudó a inspirarme: How high-Madonna para todo el capítulo xD_**

* * *

**_Ahora responder Reviews:_**

**_frozenheart7: Hola, que bueno que te gusta mucho. Gracias._**

**_GUEST: Hola, gracias por tu review, ya casi continúo el otro fic. Sólo falta terminarlo porque esta incompleto todavía :D_**

**_Gracias._**

* * *

**Los dejo chaoo bbs.**


	3. Acepto la propuesta

_**Hola, pequeñuelos, muchas gracias por los reviews, ahorita les contestó por via MP o por aquí, pero cómo los que me escribieron fueron GUEST. Les contestó por aquí. Nah, a todos les contestó por aquí. La verdad se me hace más fácil por aquí que por mp xD**_

_**Que les parecé ¡YA VOLVI! Lo sé, me tardé es que tengo que actualizar la otra historia. Además tengo un documento que terminar para mi titulación... y pues... jajajaaa...**_

_**Gracias por los reviews...**_

_**Continuamos... **_

_**DESCLAIMER: Claire Refield, Albert Wesker y demás son de CAPCOM-RESIDENT EVIL.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aceptó la propuesta**

Claire salió caminado a toda prisa de la oficina para dirigirse a la salida del museo y huir a su casa; alejarse de todo lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos con Wesker, sin embargo no paró hasta que se detuvo en un puente dónde se paró a llorar recargándose en el mismo. El viento frío de la madrugada le golpeo la cara sintió escalofríos al tener contacto. Por lo tanto, le recordó al ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S esa mirada glaciar aunque no la vio, la sintió detrás de sus lentes de sol, pero le salieron más lágrimas, sin embargo no dramáticamente como lo haría una mujer en tragedia. Además tenía una vida normal ejercía lo que había estudiado en un lugar que siempre le gustó. Ella se preguntó del porque siempre se lo arruinaban, es decir cuando al fin tenía algo estable tiene que aparecer un maniaco con lentes obscuros a meterse en donde no lo llaman.

Se limpió las lágrimas porque ya se había dicho que no lloraría de nuevo, que no sería débil, mucho menos que haría lo que todos querían que ella hiciera. Ella recordó cuando falleció Steve gracias al Virus de Alexia Ashford quien lo contagió para poder matarla, pero no lo hizo porque la amaba, todavía recordaba sus palabras antes de morir _«Te amo» _al decir eso el muere en sus brazos_._

Albert Wesker se lo había llevado para experimentar con su cuerpo que fue contagiado por el virus T-Verónica. Además que ataco a su hermano en la isla para tener la satisfacción de lastimarlo y aparte tratar de asfixiarlo.

_Porque siempre me pasa esto. Dios, esto es culpa de Chris por obligarme dejar Terra Save. No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Tendré que analizarlo muy bien antes de aceptar… Aceptaré esa responsabilidad, pero si Chris me acusa…_

Claire cortó el pensamiento y se quedó viendo el río cristalino que se apreciaba por el reflejo de la luna llena. Miraba hacia su rostro que había cambiado desde hace unos años. Sus ojos azules se posaron hacia el individuo que estaba a un lado, esa persona la observaba con mucha atención. Él hombre parecía un anciano con un gran abrigo que le ofreció una sonrisa, se la devolvió en un instante.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar que se encontraba a unas cuadras del museo Louvre era un edificio rústico del centro de París a lo lejos se veía la Torre Eiffel una gran estructura en forma de triángulo con un gran elevador para poder divisar la ciudad desde una gran altura.

* * *

Subió hasta su departamento, ella miró hacia el piso en donde había una carta tirada. Ella se agacha para recogerla al levantarla esta desprendió un aroma varonil que para Claire era muy conocido y quedo impregnada en su olfato en sus cinco sentidos y en su mente.

_Ahora me manda una carta, sí que Wesker tiene una forma de expresarse muy extraña la abriré o la mantendré cerrada, será mejor que la habrá y averigüé que quiere este maldito._

Al terminar el pensamiento, Claire abrió poco a poco la carta que le había mandado Wesker entonces comenzó a leer su contenido:

**Querida Claire:**

**_Ya sé dónde vives corazón. Un día te visitaré un día para que ya tengas mi respuesta._**

**_Pd: Mira hacia afuera de tu ventana te va a gustar ver algo emocionante que te dejará helada._**

**_Atte: Albert Wesker tu señor Dios._**

Claire le dio un escalofrío al leer esa última parte de la carta. Entró a su departamento este era grande al estilo parisino con unos grandes ventanales y una pequeña chimenea ya que este se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Además todos tenían chimeneas porque así fue construido en Paris.

Caminó hacia la ventana como lo había indicado Wesker, y lo vio, ahí parado en el edificio de enfrente con su vestimenta negra mirando hacia acá como un buitre esperando que se muera la persona para poder comer su carne.

Ella cerró la ventana de su habitación con seguro para que no entrará, sin embargo recordó que Wesker tenía sobre poderes que podía hacerla cachitos en un instante. Su corazón se aceleró demasiado que casi le da un infarto cuando se imaginó siendo descuartizada por el tirano.

_¡No, no! ¿Qué haré ahora? Le contaré a Chris, pero será mejor que lo solucioné sola como en Racoon City hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ese día que conocí a Sherry, pero la verdad…_

Intentó no gritar de desesperación en un instante, su mente divago por unos minutos en los antiguos recuerdos del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S el valeroso, el autoritario, el elegante…

Chris le hablaba mucho de él por su forma de ser, pero cuando se encontraron Claire y Albert. Era demasiado diferente a lo que lo había descrito su hermano cuando la golpeo y la pisó para hacerla una pequeña cucaracha debajo de su bota de batalla.

Se recostó en su cama para analizar la decisión, pero la respuesta aún no llegaba se sentía muy mal porque no sabría si su hermano el mayor de los Redfield le perdonaría esa traición que le provocaba al unirse a su caballero de armadura negra.

Siempre que pensaba en él se sentía culpable, porque desde que lo vio por primera vez se había sentido extraña, será que lo que le había atraído de Albert Wesker será su gran porte al caminar o el ambiente misterioso al usar esos lentes obscuros.

Entonces quedo dormida de tanto pensar, pero algo estaba segura que lo que vaya a suceder sea bien de ella y él.

* * *

―Claire, ¿Qué paso? ―la miró con enojo Chris en su departamento en la mañana siguiente. Él había llegado después de una misión en Portugal. Se había enterado por parte de un compañero que estaba infiltrado para cuidar de su hermana pequeña en el museo―. Me dijeron que te atacaron, ¿quién fue?

―Chris, ¿Qué importa, ya?

―Los guardias me dijeron… ―empezó a decir Chris con mucha intranquilidad, pues al ver los moretes que tenía, le asustaba.

―Lo que te hayan dicho, ya paso ―dijo con tranquilidad Claire tomándose una taza de café. ―No tiene importancia Chris…

―¡Dios, no te puedes salir de los problemas! En que estabas pensando… ¿Me dirás quién es el que te atacó?

Ella no respondió, no sabía cómo decirle lo que paso realmente, pero no lo dirá se guardará el secreto para ella. No involucrará a nadie de su familia quienes eran: Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin y su hermano Chris Redfield.

―No puedo decirte ―susurró con tristeza Claire mirando todavía su taza―. Perdón hermano, pero me tengo que regresar al museo.

―Ok, pero lo averiguaré, Claire.

Ella se alejó de su hermano para ir a trabajar abrió la puerta de su departamento y sin mirar atrás dejo a su hermano en su casa para que se duchará y terminará de desayunar. Caminó hacia la calle para poder tomar viada a su trabajo: Louvre.

_¿Por qué no pude decirle nada a mi hermano? Será que me he vuelto una individualista después de Racoon City o la Isla Rockford. No solamente quiero proteger a las personas…_

Miró a su alrededor para ver que la travesía de la calle estaba repleta de turistas que temprano quisieron caminar por esta ciudad tan bella, lleno de color matutino dónde el sol estaba alumbrando con sus rayos amarillos hacia los edificios.

_Me siento cansada… ¿Estaré tranquila? Y ¿por qué me hago preguntas? Necesito llegar pronto me tengo que reportar al Sr. Francesco Champignon, pero yo a sus espaldas le digo Champiñón o huitlacoche, esta última me la dio una compañera que trabaja conmigo mexicana. Aunque al principio no lo conocía ella me mencionó que era un tipo de hongo comestible con el que hacen guisos. Además que era negro y feo; Igual a mi jefe aunque él era blanco como la nieve._

* * *

Llegó a su oficina y estaba ahí su jefe con su gran bigote poblado. Además vestido con un traje de tela de seda, este portaba un moño que de color azul que no le hacía juego con su traje negro. Era un poco anticuado, pensó Claire en ese instante. La miraba muy enojado con el ceño fruncido. Sintió un escalofrío al toparse con su mirada penetrante como el hielo le recordaba al hombre de negro con gafas obscuras.

―Señorita Redfield ―llamó a Claire con tono amenazador― ¡ven a mi oficina, ahora!

―S-sí señor ―respondió la pelirroja con temor―. Voy enseguida, señor.

El señor _Champignon_ desapareció por la puerta de la oficina de Claire, se sentía mal porque apenas iba tres meses trabajando ahí, y ya la van a despedir. Ella se sentó en su silla giratoria, mirando hacia dónde estaba antes su escritorio el cual Wesker había destruido estrellándola ahí.

No se movió para nada cuando escuchó a lo lejos a su jefe gritarle. Entonces se levantó de la silla hecho un último vistazo a su ex oficina porque estaba segura que ya no estará ahí más.

~Sólo la luz terminará con la obscuridad.

* * *

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Wesker. Era muy temprano como las ocho de la mañana, pero él ya estaba levantado a esas horas. Siempre cumplía con el protocolo de su antigua profesión. Además, así era él puntual como un reloj suizo.

― ¿Diga?

―Wesker, soy Ada Wong.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Albert con tono cortante― ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?

―Sí y no―respondió Ada detrás del teléfono móvil ―Sólo que _Champignon_ es algo detestable. ―Wesker gruñó―. Pero le tiene mucho afecto a la pelirroja, sin embargo recibió muy bien tu dinero, querido.

―Bien ―Al decir eso le cuelga a la asiática.

El sonrió con maldad, en estos instantes abre la puerta para salir de su habitación obscura.

* * *

Claire estaba nerviosa no sabía qué le iba a decir su jefe por lo que pasó en la noche anterior. No podía decir nada al respecto por proteger a su familia. Le latía el corazón a todo lo que podía.

¿La iban a despedir?

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Se preguntó mentalmente esas preguntas, pero que ya sabía las respuestas de cada una.

_Genial, seré despedida. Apenas llevó 6 meses aquí, y seré despedida. Ahora que le voy a decir a mi hermano o a Leon. Me dirán: "Siempre te metes en problemas, Claire. Esto último me lo dirá muy enojado Chris. Cómo me gustaría que Jill estuviera aquí._

Al pensar en su amiga nueva: Ella era la amiga de su hermano aunque él quiere algo más con ella e igual Jill con Chris, pero no se animan ninguno de los dos; aunque mi hermano está obsesionado en espantarme a los novios últimamente. Aunque Leon lo retó para poder ser su novio ahora, se le enfrentó diciéndole que Claire tenía los mismos derechos como el de enamorarse.

Chris no estuvo de acuerdo, pero tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes por la felicidad de su hermana.

Claire ahora se encontraba nerviosa porque su hermano mayor Redfield debe estar regañando a Leon S. Kennedy por no cuidarla.

_Pobre Leon, ahora Chris le debe estar reclamando que me pone en peligro por no vigilarme las 24 horas del día, ¡ni que fuera una niña! Por qué los hermanos no lo entienden. Además Leon está protegiendo al presidente Francés, porque por seguirme para "cuidarme" tuvo que pedir permiso o mejor dicho decirle adiós al presidente de Estados Unidos. Además decía que ya estaban seguros… eso creyó él._

* * *

Llego a la oficina de él era del mismo material que la suya, sólo que esta era de color obscuro como la noche y tenía en la puerta un letrero dorado. Tocó varias veces y se escuchó a un hombre decir "adelante".

La pelirroja suspiró y con paso firme entró a la oficina, esta era redonda, rustica al estilo francés, sus muebles eran mediados del siglo VIII en la época del Rey Louis IV.

―Es bueno verte, Claire. Me harías un favor de sentarse.

El señor _Champignon _apuntó hacia uno de los asientos antiguos que eran bellos, pero para Claire deberían ser parte del museo no en su oficina, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

― ¿Me llamó Mésie Champignon? ―inquirió Claire, esperando la respuesta de su jefe. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero mejor quiso escucharla de su boca.

―Sí. Te llamé para preguntarte: ¿Qué paso la noche anterior? Porque destruyeron la oficina. Acaso estabas haciendo algo que tenga prohibido aquí o me dirás que te asaltaron.

―Señor, ya sabe que jamás haría eso.

―Entonces ¿qué paso? ―preguntó Champignon con cara sería. A primera vista le temblaba el bigote, se estaba contiendo de decirle algo a su reparadora, pero se lo guardó―. Me tienes que decir algo o lo hiciste porque odias tu trabajo.

―Claro que no, señor. Yo amo mi trabajo. Jamás destruiría…―respondió ofendida, Claire. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí y jamás haría eso.

―Así, pues los guardias te vieron ahí tirada con la mirada perdida como una desquiciada.

Claire no podía creerlo lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo; cree que ella destruyó la oficina por ella misma para llamar la atención y porque no amaba su trabajo.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Será verdad?

La estaba creyendo loca. Eso a ella no le gustaba la idea, pero para su defensa no podía decirle a nadie lo que realmente pasó con Wesker por proteger a todo mundo.

―Mésie, Champignon. No le puedo decir que paso por su protección…

― ¡Basta de mentiras! Será despedida, señorita, y vaya al psicólogo.

― ¡No estoy loca, enserio!

―Pues para mí sí, ¿Por qué? Porque si la habían asaltado no estuviera obras de arte aquí. Se las hubieran robado en un instante, no me miré de esa forma. Además estaba ahí con sangre acaso no se hizo daño a usted misma para hacerse víctima.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su jefe ¿Qué sucede aquí? Porque no le cree, porque todo se vuelve contra mí. Siempre que se aparece Wesker hay desgracia, más que por su culpa me van a despedir de mi empleo.

―Sabe lo que realmente pasó… ―se calló un momento para reflexionar que si le decía de todas formas no le iba a creer―. Me voy…

Claire se levantó de su silla dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina y salir del museo más famoso de Paris. Sus oídos no podían creerlo que tanto llego a sus oídos para acusarla de esa forma.

* * *

Iba caminado por las calles parisinas desconcertada por todo lo que le había dicho su jefe, la verdad nunca pensó que él pensaría eso de ella. Además, la estimaba mucho igual que Claire a él. No quería volver a casa así que se quedó sentada en la calle empedrada de un pequeño callejón y se sentó ahí a mirar el suelo.

No se había dado cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado, pero ni se molestó a voltear hasta que olfateo ese aroma tan conocido que le hacía llenarse de sensaciones. Ya que captó de quien era. Ella se levantó como un resorte e intentó huir, pero él la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

Claire empezó a lanzarle golpes para que la soltará, pero ninguno le había hecho daño, hasta que la arrojo a un contenedor de basura, seguía luchando hasta que el caballero vestido de negro elegante la mantuvo quieta abrazándola por la espalda así como usándola de escudo humano, pero no había francotiradores en ese instante.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, porque ella sabía que era su caballero de negro: Albert Wesker.

―Vaya, eres como tu hermano muy explosiva ―le susurró Wesker en el oído.

― ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! ―gritó Claire intentando soltarse de su abrazo.

― ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta? ―inquirió ignorando su enfado.

Ella no supo que responder. La verdad sí la había pensado, pero no estaba segura todavía, pero él quería escucharla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con impaciencia al no escuchar la voz de su nueva aliada; no respondía.

Wesker no tenía paciencia.

Los ojos se le volvieron rojos de ira esos característicos que lo hacían que todo mundo le temiera, así como en Rusia, cuando al fin cayó Umbrella Corp., y venció al coronel Sergei Vladimir hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomó a Claire del brazo y la volteó para que se miraran entre ellos dos. Ella estaba enojada, se le veía en la mirada aguamarina una furia contenida. Aunque intentará resaltar esa, no podría con Wesker ni podía vencerlo.

―Sí, lo pensé ―habló al fin Claire después de un gran silencio que se había provocado entre los dos en ese obscuro callejón―, te lo diré…

― ¿Qué pensaste? ―preguntó Wesker sin soltarla, cada vez su mirada brillaba y eso asustaba a Claire Redfield, pero se hizo la fuerte como siempre aunque tenga miedo.

Ella aprendió a ser fuerte en las situaciones así como en Raccoon City y en la Isla. Con la muerte de Steve y de toda la ciudad muerta aprendió que todo suele pasar en ocasiones, pero esta vez es muy peligrosa. Además si sobrevivió ante esas situaciones una con Leon y la otra con la persona que le había dicho sus sentimientos antes de morir.

―Este… aceptó, pero suéltame. Me lastimas ―susurró la pelirroja― ¿Qué tramas?

Inquirió ya que la había soltado. Se estaba sobando el rostro y los brazos, estos habían quedado adoloridos por el forcejeo.

―Lo sabrás a su tiempo, corazón―dijo dando media vuelta, y desapareció.

Claire estaba confundida del porque aceptó, se estaba metiendo en serios problemas ahora. Ella aliada del peor enemigo de su hermano su gran rival.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer? Porque siempre lo hago sin pensar, bueno, lo había pensado, pero me pregunto: ¿Hice lo correcto? O ¿metí la pata de nuevo? Ahora tengo que pensar en una cuartada para evitar que mi hermano lo sepa. Porque si lo sabe lo decepcionaría._

Salió del callejón miró hacia el lugar que desapareció Albert Wesker. Ella reflexiono por qué aceptó, pero la verdad así podía ayudar a su hermano para poder atraparlo.

Sonrió de repente, esa sonrisa era amarga, porque una vez más se había metido en problemas, sin embargo se alegró porque serviría de espía a la BSSA y a Terra Save. Entonces emprendió el camino a su departamento para esperar lo que se viene ahora en adelante.

* * *

_**Es mi primer WeskerField es el tercer capítulo.**_

_**Que tal eh... Ya me esta gustando este fic y me estoy acostumbrándome a la pareja. Sólo pienso, si todos pueden hacer un fic, porque yo no... jajaa...**_

* * *

Preguntas:

**_¿De que se tratará la propuesta?_**

**_¿Cómo evitará que su hermano, Chris se enteré?_**

**_¿Champignon es un Champiñon? (morí jajaja)_**

**_¿El jefe de Claire le regresará su trabajo?_**

**_¿Chris, averiguará que fue lo que pasó en la noche en el museo?_**

**_Música que ayudó a inspirarme: Casper OST- Casper Lullably... para pensamientos de Claire y un pedazo de la canción Sonata de luna para la parte de Wesker :D_**

* * *

**_Ahora responder Reviews (hoy si estoy de humor, ayer no...) :_**

**_Frozenheart17: Hola, chica. Actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo, es que casi no tengo time, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible._**

**_Lianemi Banshee: Hola, gracias por tu review una disculpa por no contestar el review de la otra historia, pero no estaba de humor, día malo. Bueno al los comentarios muchas gracias por comentar la verdad me ocasiona un poco de problema escribir y sí que le di un buen taco de ojo a Claire jajajaa... La verdad si, pero algo la hará involucrarse de nuevo en el bioterrorismo o tal vez no, la verdad... muajajajaa... Los dejaré con la duda muajajajajaajajajajaja!_**

**_Gracias por seguir este fic y la otra. Muchas gracias._**

**_GUEST: Hola, gracias por leerlo. Y lo de leer Cuerpo Cautivo de mi Idola (Adry Vuelveee) :( Ya lo sigo desde hace mucho tiempo desde que ese fic iba en el capítulo 14, es decir cuerpo Cautivo, pero la verdad no quisiera tomar ideas de ahí porque no sería, no se como decirlo, original... aunque me encanta..._**

**_VICKY: lo sigo desde hace mucho tiempo como mencione al Guest. :D Gracias por comentar un saludo._**

**_Gracias. _**

* * *

**Los dejo chaoo bbs.**


	4. Luz y obscuridad

_**Hola, al fin pude continuar mi historia. La verdad, me tarde demasiado por mi trabajo, pues tenía que terminar los deberes primero. Muchas gracias por esperarme.**_

**_Aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Luz y obscuridad**

Después que Claire aceptó la propuesta de Albert Wesker el rival de Chris. No había podido dormir durante una semana entera, ya que, no ha tenido noticias de Wesker desde que, aceptó la propuesta.

Caminaba hacia la ventana para ver si no la observaba como todas las noches, y nada. No había nadie en el edificio de enfrente, se sentía tan… sola.

Su cabeza comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos y empezó a sentirse preocupada, necesitada…

_¿Dónde está? Porque no ha venido a decirme en lo que acepté, ¿rompió su palabra? No lo creo. Wesker no es de las personas que dejan las cosas al aire, mi hermano siempre me platicaba que, sí cumplía su palabra cuando los amenazó de dejarles trabajo en exceso, dicho y hecho, no durmieron en toda la noche._

Claire se estaba desesperando porque no lo veía ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Será compasión o por el lío en el que se metió o realmente lo necesitaba otra vez.

Se rio, por ese pensamiento que había tenido, ella no creía que como era posible que lo necesite después de tanto daño a causado, fingir su muerte, mandar al equipo de S.T.A.R.S aquella mansión, el brote de T-Virus en Raccoon City… Necesitarlo era una palabra muy desesperante y contradictoria para su forma de pensar.

_Claire razona él te quiso matar. Él no ama a nadie sino a sí mismo, sí, a él mismo. ¿Cómo me gustaría oler ese perfume que siempre usaba? Y mínimo verlo._

De repente comenzó a oler una fragancia masculina que le ayudaba escapar de la realidad, le hacía sentir sensaciones en sus cinco sentidos, sin embargo, el dueño de ese perfume era alguien no deseado, una persona codiciosa, sádica y sin sentimientos que constante gritaba que era un Dios y que era mejor que todos.

Eso hizo que Claire cerrara el puño, no sabía exactamente él porque se cruzó de nuevo en su camino… sigue la pregunta sin respuesta.

―Se nota desesperada, corazón ―dijo una voz fría como siempre con su tono de voz característica aunque siempre tenía un toque de elegancia y seductora a sus espaldas―. Me extraño, Srita. Redfield.

―" ¿Por qué rayos no me deja en paz?" ―pensó encarando a Wesker, y contestó―: Eso a ti no te importa, Wesker. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrió al notar que ella estaba sonrojada de la cara, siempre notaba todos los detalles de los demás, eso era posible gracias a sus lentes obscuros que ocultaban sus ojos de sus subordinados, recordó cuando estaba presente en las reuniones de la RPD, la Srita. Chambers siempre se ponía nerviosa. Además era tímida e inteligente. Pero inocente, no podía hacer nada más que ser una sonaja delante de Wesker.

_Esa Chambers ¿Quién sabe qué sucedió con ella, después de la mansión? La chiquilla tenía un carácter noble. Además que era un poco miedo al principio, pero al ver el valor que tenía al enfrentarse con Marcus me hizo ver lo valiosa que era. Claire, era una persona muy diferente a la novata. Ella tiene un temperamento que puede ocasionar miedo, pero en mí no. Asimismo es muy imprudente. Pero gracias a la pelirroja pude conseguir mi cometido: T-Verónica al llevarme hacía Alexa Ashford. Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría después de aquel incidente… te tengo unos planes para ti muy atractivos…_

Wesker se comenzó acercar a Claire, pero notó que ella retrocedía cada paso que daba, él sonrió porque sabía que perfectamente que, la atemorizaba, será porque daba "miedo" o mantenía su distancia para no la pueda matar. Al principio le gustó la respuesta número dos, sin embargo algo lo hacía detenerse...

― ¿Qué vamos hacer? ―preguntó, Claire conteniendo casi el aire.

―Me ayudarás a robar un virus que, tiene tu querido hermano en la BSAA.

―En la BSAA―repitió ella con los ojos como platos―. ¿¡Ro-robar… en el cuartel de mi hermano!?

Él sonrió por la reacción que tuvo cuando le dijo su plan. Claire casi se desmayaba por el pánico. Le daba miedo que Chris pensará lo peor de ella. Además por aliarse con su peor enemigo.

"Creo que ya lo logré", pensó en un instante Albert Wesker. "Logré que se asustará. Mi plan está funcionando".

—Nos vamos ahora —susurró Wesker dándole la espalda a Claire—. Tenemos trabajo.

Ella no se movía estaba estática, así, como lo había previsto el rubio. Le iba afectar, pero a él no le importó ni lo más mínimo con total de ver a su enemigo sufrir ya le daba alegría. En cambio Claire, estaba asustada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el terror que le ocasionaba ver el rostro de decepción de su hermano.

—Ok… sólo con una condición—dijo Claire después de un gran silencio que se había hecho.

— ¿Qué?

Claire miró hacia un lado, algo sentía, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de comenzar todo lo que va hacer. Volteo a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—No quiero que dañes a mi hermano —miró directamente hacia él.

Eso Wesker lo incomodó mucho. La mirada que tenía la hermana de Chris Redfield no era la misma de hace años en Rockford, en esta nueva mirada se veía la madurez que, había adquirido durante todo ese tiempo que no se habían dicho.

Él lo único que hizo es darse la vuelta para salir de departamento sin antes decir:

—De acuerdo —Salió del lugar dejando la puerta abierta para esperar a Claire.

Suspiró ella y se retiró de su hogar para seguir a Wesker.

_Ahora que está en mis manos… nada puedo perder. La chiquilla que ya no lo es, me puede servir para hacer sufrir al idiota de Chris. Quiero ver su cara de decepción y las ganas después de encarcelar a su propia hermana. Además, tendrá la culpa por toda la vida…_

—Vamos…

Insistió Wesker. Para él la paciencia no venía en su diccionario. En cambio Claire se quedó viendo hacia el nada. Ahora ella estaba en su poder, sin embargo… siguió a Albert como un perro que sigue a su dueño.

* * *

«Era la media noche en el museo de Louvre. Claire, estaba mirando el David, esa estatua la cual era la más visitada del mundo junto a la Monalisa. El David era de cuerpo de un hombre perfecto, además este representaba la perfección. La pelirroja analizaba cada rincón del gran Colosio en forma de ser humano, y sus pensamientos de repente se enfocaron en cierto ex capitán de escuadrón de policía elite.

― ¿Sigues aquí?

Una voz habló detrás de ella que hizo que se desconcentrará, miró hacia un lado

―Sí, señor. Yo tengo que terminar de analizar la estatua para poder darle mantenimiento ―respondió con una sonrisa―. _Acaso no me ve ―_pensó.

―Será mejor que se retire ―Dio la vuelta, y desapareció.

Es cuando de repente siente esa presencia detrás de ella. Voltea y no ve a nadie detrás suyo de unos ojos mirándola, pero no había nadie. »

* * *

Al recordar eso le dio un vuelco en el corazón al recordar eso, sintió como escalofríos hechos por un balde de agua fría. Ya estaba planeado todo, ella era una carnada para atraer a su hermano o quizá no.

_Soy una estúpida por haber aceptado…_

En cambio Albert Wesker sonreía al ver de reojo a su compañera nueva que se encontraba con él en el auto, se mantenía callada, además, pensativa.

― ¿Qué piensas corazón? ―preguntó. Mientras conducía por la noche por las calles de París, Francia.

―No te incumbe…

―Así, contestas a tu compañero ―respondió con una media sonrisa―. Eres patética, sabes.

Ella no le contestó y eso le molestó bastante. Él no sabe porque se molestó si provoca miedo y le gustaba callar a sus acompañantes, pero ahora era diferente, ya que, Claire Redfield era algo diferente, quería seguir charlando con ella. No entendía que sucedía, y para su punto de vista es algo idiota.

Sin embargo un recuerdo le llenó la cabeza ahora, de cuando iban en la patrulla de la RPD haciendo rondas nocturnas, en esa ocasión, lo acompañó Chris. El hermano de Claire. No le gustaba charlar con ellos porque para él eran: patéticos.

Miró hacia un lado para ver por la ventana, la Torre Eiffel que era enorme, quién fue creada por el arquitecto que se apellida igual en el año 1888 y estaba alumbrada esta noche. "Los franceses siempre presumiendo", pensó.

Cruzaron toda la ciudad para llegar a una base militar que tenían como iniciales BSSA, todo ya estaba apagado sólo había luz en la cabina del guardia que cuida la entrada del estacionamiento de la base.

Claire se sentía nerviosa porque jamás había robado en la base de su hermano, menos en un lugar dónde hablan un idioma diferente. Pero se sentía segura junto a Wesker. Aunque no le agradará demasiado ella se sentía bien.

_¡Claire qué diablos te pasa!_

No comprendía. Todavía sentía algo por el ex capitán de su hermano o solamente era un capricho de adolescente.

Wesker dio una seña para que se bajara del auto y seguir con lo planeado que era robar un virus de la BSSA. Los dos empezaron a caminar por la obscuridad sin antes de bajarse del auto le entregó un arma para defenderse.

Un recuerdo salvaje le llegó a la mente del rubio de lentes obscuros es cuando volvió a ver a Claire en Rockford.

* * *

«Era la Isla Rockford. Wesker caminó hacia la puerta de la mansión Ashford cuando a lo lejos ve una mujer pelirroja que intentaba abrir la puerta. Él al ver ese cabello rojo fuego supo quién era y pensó en divertirse un poco.

Se acercó con lentitud y comenzó hablar:

―Saludos. Tú debes ser la adorable Claire Redfield. La hermana de Chris.

― ¿Quién es usted?

―Digamos, soy el fantasma de tu hermano ―dijo el hombre vestido de negro y lentes obscuros―. Que lo perseguirá por siempre para vengar lo que me hizo en el pasado.

Ella se estremeció al saber quién era entonces su nombre dijo:

―Wesker ―Ella comenzó temblar un poco, porque se supone que había muerto. Él lo había notado, y mantuvo su semblante frío.

―Vaya… sabes mi nombre, señorita… Redfield.

_Cómo me gustaría que, Chris estuviera aquí para presenciar la muerte de su hermana menor, pero la dejaré vivir._»

* * *

Él seguirá con su plan, ya que, ellos eran como la luz y la obscuridad, sino hay una no está la otra. Ahora el lazo estaba completo, la iba a manipular para convertirla en la enemiga de su propio hermano, y la desgracia caerá ante ellos dos. La destrucción de una familia que ha permanecido unida sólo está a un paso de su perdición, solamente es la cuestión de dar un empujón.

* * *

**_¿Cual será el plan de Wesker?_**

**_¿Claire aclará sus dudas sobre lo que siente?_**

**_¿me desapareceré 4 meses de nuevo?_**

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews y como siempre los voy a responder va:**_

_**Vicky: Hello, lo único que te puedo decir es que ya leí cuerpo cautivo. Y no tomaré ideas de ahí, porque no sería original. La verdad, las críticas te ayudan a mejorar y lo estoy haciendo mi ritmo.**_

_**FrozenHeart7: Sí, yo le ponía apodos a mis profesores porque me caían mal... al de Informática le decíamos SAMY y al de Matemáticas le decían: Bombon.**_

_**Lianemi Banshee: Sí, Claire ya aceptó la propuesta de Wesker de ahí empezarán una aventura que posiblemente se involu... ya dije de más xD**_


End file.
